


The One That Got Away Parody: Adrinette/Ladynoir

by Seachelle (TBCSeachelle)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCSeachelle/pseuds/Seachelle
Summary: This is a parody I made of The One That Got Away, based on a story I wrote about Adrinette/Ladynoir, which I'll eventually post on hereBasically, it's a spoiler, lol.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The One That Got Away Parody: Adrinette/Ladynoir

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of The One That Got Away/In Another Life :>  
> Enjoy <3

The One That Got Away Parody

By Seachelle/Author-Chan

First day of high school, when we first met  
You gave me your umbrella so I wouldn't get wet  
That was the day, I fell in love with you

Used to pine after you, until I was feeling blue  
But then you'd come and cheer me up, like you always do  
Never planned that one day, you'd be my special who

In another life..  
I would stay with you  
So in aftermath, no akuma would go after you

In another life  
I wouldn't make you wait  
And never ever ghost you on another of our dates

I'd never leave you alone

I was your lady, you were my cat  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you, I look at your magazines.

(whoa)

After every fight, I'd leave you hurt so much  
"We were just friends" those were my words  
Never thought that we would, cease to be a team

In another life  
I'd protect you well  
Taking care of you, so you wouldn't have to go through hell

In another life  
I would bake for you.  
You would stay the night, we'd watch a movie maybe two

In another life  
We'd be miraculous  
Nothing again could separate the bond that is called "us"

In another life...

I would love you too.  
And I would dare to say, I am the only one for you


End file.
